


【擎蜂/千救】私人礼物

by YourMajestyFox



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 当擎天柱弄丢了大黄蜂打算送给自己的情人节礼物，却没想到收到了一个更好的。主擎蜂辅千救，小甜饼，TFP背景，私设满天飞，Bee发声器已恢复。
Relationships: Bumblebee/Optimus Prime, Ratchet/Wheeljack (Transformers)
Kudos: 4





	【擎蜂/千救】私人礼物

“Optimus，你看到我的全息储存盘了吗？就是上面画着小蜜蜂的那个。”

“没有，要我帮你一起找吗？”

“奇了怪了，以钛师傅胡子的名义发誓，我就放在床头柜的抽屉里了！”

“别着急，不会凭空消失的，也许晚些时候就会出现了。”

擎天柱说完这句话抿了下嘴唇，向大黄蜂伸出宽厚的手掌，“走吧，晨会要迟到了。”

明黄色的小机子抱着手臂，坐在休息区，面色阴沉。

“怎么了，小家伙，领袖欺负你了？”恰好路过的千斤顶坐到大黄蜂身边，冲他挑了挑眉。

“不是，是我丢了个重要的东西。”

“有多重要？”

“非常重要！”

“跟擎天柱有关吧？”

“你、你怎么知道？”

“你现在的表情，就跟救护车上次用扳手砸坏了我的飞船导航仪之后一样。”

大黄蜂愣了一会儿，接着忽然像泄了气的皮球一样摊在座位上，“那是我打算给Optimus的情人节礼物，我准备了好几个地球周啊！”

“没关系，只要你在他身边，他就会很开心的。”千斤顶笑着站起身来，继续向医务室走去。

大黄蜂的眉毛拧到一起，芯里想着，虽然是这么个道理，但明天是他们正式交往后的第一个“节日”。都说入乡随俗，依照碳基的习惯，他也想在这一天给擎天柱留下一些特别的回忆——不行，我得想办法补救一下。

“救护车，你确定这样就可以了吗？”擎天柱看看老朋友的背影，又看看自己手上的全息储存盘。

“你放心吧，我——”

“Hey sunshine!”千斤顶一把搂上救护车的肩膀，熟练地一歪头，躲过对方的一记扳手，“Optimus？你怎么在这儿？”

“你好，千斤顶。我有些事情需要救护车帮忙，”擎天柱说着迅速将储存盘收进自己的子空间，“这次旅途如何？”

“特别精彩——”千斤顶的视线依次掠过表情严肃的擎天柱和神情警惕的救护车，又想到刚刚碰到的大黄蜂，“哇哦，我真没想到，你们两个合起伙来欺负那个可怜的小家伙啊？”

“你帮帮我啊！！”大黄蜂拉着烟幕，死活不肯松手。

“不！这种事情我不干！你去找阿尔茜啊！”

“阿尔茜和隔板出任务去了，你又不是不知道！”

“那你去找老救啊！”

“他肯定也不干！再说了你没看到千斤顶刚回来吗？”

“单身就没有机权了吗？？”

“Smoky——”大黄蜂垂下眉毛，睁大圆圆的光镜，一动不动地看着烟幕。

烟幕内芯哀嚎了一声，他最怕大黄蜂使出这招——这谁顶得住啊，“好好好，我就帮你这一次，你下次可千万别找我了！擅自离开岗位，通天晓长官会骂死我的！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！我说Optimus，你为什么不直接告诉他？小家伙刚才看上去真的是非常着急啊。”千斤顶刚刚听救护车简单解释了一遍来龙去脉——擎天柱知道那个全息储存盘中是大黄蜂给他准备的礼物，出于好奇打开看了一眼，之后却不小心将内容全部删除了。

“我想先试着修复看看，或者至少先准备一个补救的方案。Bee准备了那么久，如果直接告诉他，他一定会难过的。”

“所以你藏起来的那个储存盘又是什么？”

“救护车说数据已经无法找回，但可以重新再录制别的内容。所以……他就帮我录了一段。”

“什么内容？”

救护车没忍住，噗嗤笑了出来，“哈哈哈，老千啊，你一定想不到是什么内容。”

千斤顶趁机用手臂揽上救护车的腰，冲僵立在原地的擎天柱说道，“给我看看，我保证不会告诉Bee。”

当天晚上，擎天柱假装从充电床底下拿出事先藏好的储存盘，“Bee，你早上是在找这个吗？”

“我的火种源啊！就是这个！”

时钟刚过12点，大黄蜂兴致满满地跑到擎天柱面前，拿出画着小蜜蜂图案的储存盘，“Optimus，情人节快乐！这是送你的礼物！”

“谢谢你，Bee。”擎天柱故作镇定地坐到充电床上，将小机子揽到自己怀中，打开了储存盘中的内容。

擎天柱自己的全息影像出现在空气中，先是解释了整件事情，接着说道，“所以我用同样的内容又录制了一遍，希望你能原谅我。以及，谢谢你的礼物，我真的非常喜欢。情人节快乐，Bee。”

于是，全息投影中的“擎天柱”看了一眼画面外的救护车，像是下定了决心一般点了点头。

“Hi Optimus，呃，这种东西好像被人类叫做Vlog，我觉得还挺好玩的。我现在正在去金字塔的路上，你看——哇，离这么远都能看得到，真的很宏伟啊！”擎天柱尽力模仿着原始影像中大黄蜂的表情语气和动作，深蓝色光镜一闪一闪的，手臂举得老高。而背景是救护车帮他调出的景点影像，几乎能够以假乱真。

大黄蜂呆坐在擎天柱怀里，十分震惊地扭头看了看他。领袖不愧是有着高超的自持力，尽管这样都没有笑场，只是面甲稍稍有些发红。而面前的“擎天柱”仍在滔滔不绝，看起来至少去了七八个不同的景点。

“Hi Optimus，快看，这里是爱琴海！听神子说，这个地方代表了浪漫和爱情，下次我带你来玩！”

“Hi Optimus，我也不知道这是什么地方，好像是加勒比地区的某个海岛，这里的日出真好看！海水也特别清澈，能看到水下的动物，你看那只海龟是不是有些像隔板，哈哈哈……”

“哈哈哈哈哈！！”大黄蜂和全息影像中的“擎天柱”一起大声笑着，“普神啊，我在那个Vlog里看起来这么傻的吗？”

真正的擎天柱也终于跟着一起轻笑起来，“不，我觉得是因为我在扮演你。”

“那我觉得你演得很好，尤其是表情，哈哈哈哈哈哈，Optimus，我从来不知道你的表情还能这么丰富！”大黄蜂笑得清洗液都要流出来了，从子空间掏出另一个全息储存盘，“我本来以为原来的储存盘找不到了，于是临时让烟幕帮我又准备了一个新的礼物……”

全息投影中的“烟幕”看起来不是很高兴，他举着一个巨大的背景板，上面是夜晚的埃菲尔铁塔。

“Hi Optimus，我是Bumblebee。啊，你当然知道我是谁，呃……总之，我本来想送你一个旅游Vlog当作情人节礼物，但是储存盘找不到了，我只能换个礼物给你了。”

“大黄蜂”扭头冲“烟幕”招了招手，后者十分不情愿地换上第二个背景板——五颜六色的爱心图案叠在一起，像是糖果包装纸一样。接下来“大黄蜂”走出画面，再回来时拿着一个小小的亮粉色缎带蝴蝶结。

“嗯，这个礼物就是——嗒哒——Bumblebee！”说着他将蝴蝶结系在自己脖子上，对着镜头笑了笑，面甲以光镜可见的速度红了起来，“希望你喜欢这个礼物，Optimus，情人节快乐！”

这下轮到擎天柱震惊了。是谁教给大黄蜂这些的？太狡猾了——这谁顶得住啊。

黄色小机子原地转了半圈，面对面坐在擎天柱怀里。他又从子空间掏出那个蝴蝶结，“我本来想找个大一点的，能挂在身上的那种，但是只有这个了……”

擎天柱拿过蝴蝶结，亲手将它戴在大黄蜂的颈部。接着他俯下身将小机子紧拥着，一只大手扶着他的头雕后侧，嘴唇贴上他的音频接收器，嗓音低沉而性感，“我很喜欢，谢谢你。你就是我最好的礼物，my own private Bumblebee*。”

——————

“擎天柱那个礼物哈哈哈哈哈……So, my sunshine,”千斤顶忽然将救护车压在充电床上，眯起光镜，“我送你的礼物，你还喜欢吗？”

“礼物呢？”

“我就是礼物。”

“滚。”暴躁的医生虽然这么说着，却难得没有掏出扳手，只是扬起嘴角，任由身上的机子吻了下来。

——————

“钛师傅的胡子啊，我怎么从来不知道你还会这一套，Bee？”

“电视里看到的。另外，我觉得千斤顶说得对，只要我在Optimus身边就行了。”

烟幕面无表情地点了点头，芯想着，我什么时候才能脱单，不再受这些折磨呢？

——————

*“my own private Bumblebee”=我私人的、独属的大黄蜂。个人感觉这里用英文的表达会更好一些啦。

*Vlog灵感来自于RID中Bee说自己去过超多地球的名胜古迹，还试图带领小队员一起去旅游。

*文中这些地点其实是和刺客信条游戏系列对应的嘻嘻。


End file.
